


rip vine

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Vines, kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: vines recreated by my favorite gays
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	rip vine

_“And they were roommates”_ They heard a girl walking by said. 

They looked at each other eyes and whispered _“Oh my god, they were roommates”_

✦ 

Naruto was dancing in front of his phone with a blanket over his head and glasses, then Iruka appeared at his right and then Kakashi on his left. All covered with blankets and dark glasses. The rest of their friends staring at their weirdness. 

✦ 

Kakashi was hiding waiting for Iruka to go upstairs, and when he saw him he screamed trying to scare him. _“Ah! Stop, I could’ve dropped my croissant!”_ Kakashi bursted laughing. 

✦ 

Iruka and Naruto were sitting on the couch, _“Hey, I’m gay”_ Iruka said, _“I thought you were American”_ Naruto replied with a confused smile on his face. 

✦ 

Iruka was happy reading a book in his bed when Kakashi suddenly entered just in underwear. 

_“Hi, welcome to Chili’s”_

✦ 

_“So you hanging out with Gai yesterday?”_ Iruka asked with his arms on his waist. 

_“But that guy, it’s not what you think!”_ Kakashi said a little bit nervous. 

_“I won’t hesitate bitch!”_ Iruka said as he shot him with a nerf gun. 

✦ 

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were just watching the couple fight not wanting to get involved. 

_“What do you know about what’s good for me?”_ Kakashi exasperated asked. 

_“THAT’S MY OPINION”_ Iruka yelled. 

The trio only stared at them. 

✦ 

_“This bitch empty, YEET”_ Kakashi yelled as he threw Naruto into the bed. 

✦ 

Kakashi and Iruka just entered the hotel’s pool when Naruto started singing _“Two bros, chilling in a bath tub 5 feet apart cause they’re not gay”._ But in fact, they were. 

✦ 

_“So I’m sitting there, barbeque sauce on my titties”_ Kakashi said to his boyfriend. 

Iruka started laughing so much he laid there right on the street. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you know the references i love you


End file.
